<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Longest War - The Beginning by Katie993</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576545">The Longest War - The Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie993/pseuds/Katie993'>Katie993</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie993/pseuds/Katie993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CHAPTER 1: “Lay off Hastings” a new voice sounded from behind her, familiar.<br/>Alora turned to see Sirius Black, wand in hand, several feet from her, flanked as always by the other marauders. As she met his gaze she felt her mind clear slightly as she observed the challenge in his eyes and stance.<br/>“Black,” she acknowledged him in the same way she had appraised the flubberworms that had been the topic of her first class that day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Longest War<br/>
Chapter 1</p><p>“Did you see the price of that dress Bella was looking at, the ivory one” Sera’s words were steeped so heavily in envy that Alora was tempted to turn to see if her dorm mates skin had taken on a green hue that would match both her tone and robes,</p><p>“I can’t wait to get married. Mother was talking with Mr Avery just the other day” Celeste commented from the other side of Alora who smothered the instinct to roll her eyes – only just. Alora wanted nothing more than to skip Transfiguration completely, she had already endured enough for one day. </p><p>She could still feel the uneasiness that had draped over her shoulders when she’d found Regulus Black sandwiched between Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange on the emerald green soft in the common room that morning. Across from him had sat Nott, Mulciber and Avery. She had watched them, hidden in the archway for several moments feeling her skin prickle and an uncomfortable weight settle in the pit of her stomach. She’d sucked in a deep breath and stalked past them ignoring Mulciber who turned to wink at her and Regulus who smiled weakly. She hadn’t seen Rabastan’s eyes flick up lazily towards her, appraising as she exited the common room. </p><p>“What about the veil that Bella’s mother has bought her, stunning don’t you think.” Alora would settle for the hospital wing, she mused, perhaps in hope of finding something that could banish the pain that had been steadily building behind her eyes all day.<br/>
Still, she set her shoulders sucking in a long breath – she had one more class and one detention to get through before she could declare the day done – and though it was unfortunate she knew that any absence would undoubtedly get back to her parents neither of which she had any desire to anger. </p><p>Alora was met with the sound of glass shattering on stone as she rounded the final corner to the Transfiguration classroom. She just managed to catch herself before she tripped over the book that landed at her feet with a thump. Alora pinched the bridge of her nose as her temper pulsed and she drew in a long breath before opening her eyes, </p><p>“Watch it Evans” she snapped coldly once her eyes focused and she caught sight of the long red hair of the crouched student before her. Lily Evans flushed realising who was standing in front of her, </p><p>“Of course,” Dorcas began angrily, “I knew it wasn’t your bag Lils.” The blonde Gryffindor stood from where she had crouched to help Lily retrieve her belongings and scowled fiercely towards the Slytherin, </p><p>“I should have known that you’d have something to do with it Hasting’s,” she spat in accusation before reaching down to grab the book.</p><p>“It wasn’t her dork” Sera interjected from beside her and Alora held up her hand to quieten the girl having no interest in defending herself against Dorcas Meadows of all people, the perfect little Gryffindor lion, beloved by all. </p><p>Her eyes snapped up towards the small alcove beyond the classroom where she spied two second years in green robes. She caught the satisfaction that beamed from their faces be replaced in an instant by twin horrified expressions when they realised Evans’ ink had splattered all over Alora Hastings herself. She eyed them both coldly as she raised her wand, </p><p>“Scourgify.” Without another look the two boys turned and scampered down the hall disappearing as fast as the ink and she drew in another long breath.</p><p>“Do you really think that I would bother myself with Evans here of all people” she questioned curtly making Dorcas bristle with the implication and Evans herself glare up from the floor – despite the fact that she had turned a darker shade of red. She felt a slight strum of appreciation that the girl wasn’t cowering however ignored her completely, </p><p>“Lay off Hastings” a new voice sounded from behind her, familiar. Alora turned to see Sirius Black, wand in hand, several feet from her, flanked as always by the other marauders. As she met his gaze she felt her mind clear slightly, the fog lift and something spark within her as she observed the challenge in his eyes and stance. Suddenly the boredom that came with ivory fabrics and finishings evaporated as her own fingers ghosted over the wand at her side. </p><p>“Black,” she acknowledged him in the same way she had appraised the flubberworms that had been the topic of her first class that day.  James Potter left Sirius’ side and she didn’t need to turn to know he was hurrying to help Evans who was still gathering her scattered belongings. </p><p>She noted the way a hush had fallen over the corridor but was distracted by the way Sirius’ lips suddenly quirked upwards as he met her gaze defiantly,</p><p>“Just ran into your darling little sister,” Sirius drawled but she heard the sharp edge to his words. Several startled gasps were heard from the group of students that had begun to mill around them and Lupin’s eyes rolled as he turned towards his friend while Pettigrew scuttled backwards. It was common knowledge that any mention of Olivia Hastings around her older sister was the fastest way to get yourself admitted to the hospital wing.</p><p>“She was stumbling out of a broom closet with Rosier a floor up. Can’t be sure but I could have sworn her robes were buttoned wrong. What. Would. Mummy. Think?” Sirius mocked, his eyes dancing. Ignoring his words and the way her blood curdled she shot back at him coldly, </p><p>“Well at least she wasn’t all cosied up on the sofa with the Lestranges like your brother was just this morning,” Sirius’ jaw clenched as his eyes narrowed in anger. The air seemed to crackle in the corridor, students watching carefully and waiting impatiently for the inevitable. It went mostly the same way whenever she and Black would encounter one another. Typically, one of them would require a visit to Madam Pomfrey, or if they somehow managed to remain unscathed and intact the castle itself often required some maintenance. </p><p>As Sirius opened his mouth to respond, a louder voice from behind them interrupted, </p><p>“Five points from each and every one of you. You are all late to class and it will be ten if you do not move immediately,” students launched into action from around them, the tension broken in a second by McGonagall who had obviously gone in search of her missing pupils, </p><p>“Why is it always you two,” the head of Gryffindor asked disapprovingly with a long-suffering sigh as she came to a stop between Alora and Sirius. With one last glare Alora turned on her heel and marched into the classroom ensuring her heel landed on a quill, snapping it loudly. She ignored the voices behind her as she swept into the classroom.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“Mr Black, you can explain the meaning of this to me at a later time. Miss Evans, I’m certain Mr Potter will lend you an extra quill until we can replace your supplies” the professor said sharply before gesturing them into the classroom,<p>They didn’t dare speak knowing that Gryffindor had just lost a significant amount of points, unfairly of course and from the head of house no less, but they knew any sign of arguing would only ensure more were taken. The only comfort was of course that Slytherin’s total had also been decimated and considering Slytherin had been in the lead for the house cup the marauders considered Hufflepuff’s new lead a win.</p><p>James sent an agonised look back towards his friends when Lily snatched her bag back from the chaser silently as she and Dorcas stalked away. Alice Longbottom offered him an apologetic look before following her friends. </p><p>Sirius sucked in a deep breath as he felt Remus nudge him towards the classroom. His body was alight, and frustration swirled in his veins. She got under his skin like no one else could, always had, he reflected. Their ‘relationship’ had grown nastier over the years as he realised they’d both immediately used their younger siblings to hurt each other. At one time, he could remember the two of them working together to keep their younger charges out of trouble and harm but those days were long gone. </p><p>He growled under his breath despising the way she seemed so unaffected as she pulled her books onto the desk, especially considering he knew she would have seen him react to the thought of Reg and the Lestranges. The lump that had lodged itself in his throat at her words refused to budge. She could have made it up of course, just like he had about Olivia, but he knew that Reg was slowly beginning to get caught up in everything that he hated most – the thing he lost the most sleep over. </p><p>And she knew it. The hatred throbbed within him as he dropped into his own seat. He seethed while McGonagall spoke, failing to hear any of the instructions she was outlining. </p><p>“Pads, relax will you,” James murmured from beside him, “We deal with snakes every day.”</p><p>“I mean what did you expect from Hastings?” Remus asked quietly, leaning around James and looking up from the parchment he had been taking notes on, </p><p>“I just can’t stand her” Sirius snapped back irritably not catching the way James eyed him carefully before shrugging, </p><p>“Well I think the feeling’s mutual mate” they both looked over to the see the sharp glare of the Slytherin. Sirius rolled his eyes, ignoring her while James’s eyes lingered slightly, and flicked back and forth between the two curiously.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>The rest of the class passed with an eerie tension draped over it until they were dismissed.<p>“Mr Potter, Miss Hastings please stay behind. I recall we have a detention to fulfil” McGonagall instructed sharply. Sirius, who had considerably lightened up during the class after working with his mates to transfigure the textbooks into an owl, sent a sorrowful look towards James as he pulled his bag over his shoulder,</p><p>“What out for her prongs, she’s in rare form tonight” Sirius snarked as he stalked from the room. Once the door closed they were plunged into silence, McGonagall having left to escort an unfortunate student with singed eyebrows to the hospital wing. </p><p>Alora remained in her seat revelling in the first moment of silence she’d been granted since she left her dormitory that morning. She sucked in a cool, calming breath into her lungs knowing of course that it wouldn’t last. Sure enough, the sound of Potters chair scraping across the stone pierced the air a moment later, </p><p>“Could you lay off my future wife please,” she rolled her eyes, groaning out loud the sound reverberating around the empty room, </p><p>“That girl wouldn’t marry you if the giant squid was her only other option” James simply grinned at the insult hurled his way. He bounced over the way an overexcited dog would, Alora mused. </p><p>“Well then” he started in the tone she had learned almost always meant mischief, “it you and me Hastings” he proclaimed, dramatically dropping to one knee before her. She rolled her eyes for the second time that night, knowing it surely wouldn’t be the last. She observed him over the desk, his hazel eyes dancing with laughter and seemingly completely unaffected by the earlier drama. Feeling a lightness that she hadn’t felt all day…all week begin to seep into her skin caused by his infectious happiness she leant forward planting an elbow on her desk pretending to ponder it, </p><p>“On one hand, it might actually be the thing that breaks Black” she said wryly and James threw his head back laughing. She heard the door before he did and effortlessly schooled her face back into a cool indifference. James turned wondering if Sirius was back only to be met with Professor McGonagall staring down at him, </p><p>“And just what do you think you are doing Mr Potter” she asked exasperatedly to which he didn’t hesitate, </p><p>“Proposing of course Minnie” he beamed back and for a moment Alora marvelled at the impossible way James Potter seemed to exist. </p><p>“Well congratulations to the two of you” the professor replied curtly; she didn’t bother responding knowing it would only seek to amuse and encourage Potter further, </p><p>“The two of you can celebrate your engagement cleaning the desks, without magic.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alora…Alora…where did you go little Lora” the sing-song voice grew closer and she pressed her hand so tightly across her mouth she fleetingly wondered if she would leave fingerprints on her own skin.</p><p>“Come on little girl I just want to talk to you” a shiver worked its way up her spine as she clamped her eyes closed and began to count. </p><p>She awoke with a gasp, her body bolting upright. She was planted beside her bed, wand in hand before her mind had any chance to catch up. The empty dorm that greeted her was a sure sign that she had overslept but it had nothing to say about her wild eyes or raised wand – to which she was as relieved as she was grateful. </p><p>Ten minutes later Alora Hastings was as composed and as put together as she’d ever been – as was expected – at least on the outside. She’d waved her hair up into its usual sleek, high pony tail and her newly purchased robes swished around her as she left the portrait hole. She rolled her neck to each side hoping to relieve some of the tightness that had knotted between her shoulders. </p><p>Little Lora. </p><p>Clenching her jaw, she shook her head hoping to rid herself of the voice – school. She was at school. In her mind, she recited her classes for the day several times and hurried towards the great hall ready for a distraction. </p><p>Unfortunately, she got it.<br/>
It was all Black’s fault. </p><p>Unsurprising. </p><p>The giggle that pierced the silent corridor caused her to halt in her tracks. Alora’s eyes narrowed and her chin lifted in outrage as she marched towards the open door of the classroom without second thought. She knew that sound. </p><p>“Olivia” she snapped, interrupting the conversation that was taking place.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy smirked towards her from where he sat on a chair with one arm wrapped around the tiny waist of Narcissa Black. For a fleeting moment Alora wondered where the other Black sister was. Bellatrix was the current talk of Slytherin, a fact she was losing no sleep over. Ignoring the questions, she refocused on her own sister who was sitting across from Lucius and Narcissa, almost on top of Evan Rosier who had his hand on her thigh – a sight that began to boil Alora’s blood as it ran through her veins, </p><p>“Olivia, I received an owl from Father I need to speak with you about” she instructed coldly, taking a moment to meet the gaze of Evan who gulped before promptly straightening and extracting himself from her younger sister, she noted pleasingly. Olivia sighed audibly in annoyance, the sound loud in the almost empty classroom, before she traipsed towards her sister, dragging her feet. </p><p>“We were just talking” Olivia whined once they were on their way to the great hall. Alora didn’t answer her sister feeling her head begin to throb. </p><p>Any lingering questions regarding the other Black sister were answered when the pair passed through the giant oak doors to see Bellatrix surrounded by a group of her dormmates and peers flicking through several books over breakfast. She didn’t need to reach the table to know they were filled with wedding gowns, each one more exorbitant than the next. </p><p>She forced herself not to roll her eyes as a small squeak of excitement left Olivia who skipped towards the table only to have Bellatrix herself look up and admonish her for allowing her posture to drop. She looked towards Alora a moment later her eyes glinting with an approval Alora had no interest in before she thrust a picture towards her. </p><p>“Stunning as always Bella” she replied forcing her lips into a small curve. It was enough for the older Slytherin girl thankfully who having apparently forgiven Olivia for her indiscretion turned to answer her question about something Alora failed to catch as she observed the food before her realising she had nothing of an appetite. </p><p>The day failed to improve in her first class, potions, where she had been relegated to sit beside Severus Snape for the year. He was tolerable, she mused, however when their cauldron exploded half way into the class they both groaned in frustration. Snape left wordlessly to retrieve more ingredients while she swivelled in her chair hearing the snickering that was coming from the back corner of the classroom. While Pettigrew grew red and quickly busied himself cutting up whatever was in front of him Black winked towards her wildly, blowing a kiss that caused both Remus Lupin and James Potter, watching from the desk behind, to laugh. </p><p>She threw them a dirty glare but smirked only a moment later when she watched Pettigrew add something hastily to the cauldron he shared with Black only to grow comically still as it instantly began to smoke ominously. With a pause that was just long enough for the entire class to swivel their way the cauldron dramatically regurgitated the potion covering Black and Pettigrew completely in a thick, yellow slime. </p><p>Potter and Lupin erupted into laughter for a second time – and she rolled her eyes listening to the rest of the class follow suit, refusing, despite the satisfaction that crashed over her. With the focus shifted Severus and Alora easily managed to brew another potion by the end of the class leaving Alora slightly less irritated.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“Wait” she bristled at his tone – the command in it.<p>“I wish to speak with you” his explanation was no less demanding. She forced her eyes not to narrow or roll as she heard Celeste and Sera break into a giggle before making themselves scarce and disappearing down the staircase to the dungeons. She had been trailing several steps behind the girls, her mind being pulled in too many different directions to keep up with their conversation. </p><p>She hadn’t noticed the older students passing them in the corridor until she heard her name in a deep voice. She’d frozen catching the way her friends’ faces schooled into teasing looks as they peered over her shoulder. She heard his footsteps heavy on the stairs retracing his path back to her. She turned on her heel, </p><p>“Rabastan” she acknowledged as her eyes fell on his broad build,</p><p>“Seems as though there’s a lot on your mind” the older Slytherin commented as his eyes ran over her face,  </p><p>“Not at all” she answered dismissively as she turned her gaze out the window. She could see small dots flying around the Quidditch pitch. From the corner of her eye she caught the way his jaw clenched. </p><p>He stepped closer, his hand coming to rest on her back. When it slid slightly lower she forced herself to remain still. </p><p>“We will be attending Bella’s wedding together. I expect your fa-“ his words failed as they heard footsteps behind them, both turning. </p><p>“Regulus” Rabastan spoke sternly as he came into view. She nodded to the younger boy, </p><p>“Rabastan…All-Alora” she narrowed her eyes at his slip – he had almost called her Allie – careless. It had been a long time since they were children, a long time since anyone had called her Allie. He nodded, averting his gaze, </p><p>“I assume I will see you tomorrow night” she felt the rock in her throat grow larger as Regulus shrugged hesitantly, his face falling and fear bleeding into his eyes.</p><p> Rabastan dropped his hand from her and turned away towards Regulus – she bristled at the dismissal, catching the way Regulus gulped. </p><p>“Should we speak?” Rabastan questioned, </p><p>What had he gotten himself into. </p><p>“I will find you later Alora” Rabastan levelled his gaze towards her, his eyes sweeping over her once more from head to toe, before turning on his heel and stalking in the opposite direction. </p><p>Regulus sent her a look she knew he meant to be reassuring as he was led away by the older Slytherin.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>She was in a foul mood.<p>As she speared the tomato on her plate she didn’t notice the way Celeste, Victoria and Sera exchanged nervous glances. She hadn’t noticed either when Olivia had paused to speak with her but quickly retreated or the way both Bellatrix and Narcissa gave her wide birth when she stalked by them entering the great hall. </p><p>Alora could feel the frustration itch under her skin. The way he had dismissed her. His lecherous gaze. The apprehension in Regulus’ eyes. Rosier’s hands on her sister. Little Lora. </p><p>Alora sat straighter lifting her gaze from her plate as her stomach rolled and bile rose in her throat - her eyes searched for a distraction. She frowned, finding it across the table, </p><p>“Have you caught bugs from the muggles?” Alora bit out, her eyes landing on Victoria who sat across the table from her. The girl flushed red as several others laughed and Alora’s eyes narrowed as she watched her dorm mate’s fingers dig into her own scalp. She might have felt bad at her sharp tone but her heart was thrumming in her chest that was growing unnaturally tight. Victoria’s nails sunk into the back of hair a moment later, a groan leaving her lips.</p><p>When the very tips of girl’s hair curled upwards Alora’s brow creased and her head titled as she watched. It was then that she felt the slight prickling begin at the nape of her own neck. It worked its way up her scalp and her hand half was half lifted to stop whatever it was when she froze. She narrowed her eyes as Victoria’s hair began to grow lighter, jumping from shade to shade until it, of course, settled on a hideous Gryffindor red. </p><p>One long sweep of her eyes along the table proved that her peers were in a similar situation and Alora huffed out a sharp sigh of annoyance as she heard the great hall grow louder. Her eyes snapped over Victoria’s shoulder to the opposite side of it. </p><p>Catching her eye Sirius winked at her, his mouth curling into a satisfied smirk that made her blood simmer. The Gryffindor’s roared with laughter, slapping each other on the back, pointing and cheering the marauders. The Ravenclaw’s and Hufflepuff’s largely joined in on the joke and not for the first time she wondered exactly what they all thought was happening in the boiling pot of great hall. </p><p>Movement behind her caused her gaze to drag upwards to see a group of sixth and seventh years stalking towards the exit - their robes the same green and their hair the same red. She heard a voice that undoubtedly belonged to James Potter calling out to Snape and she caught the way Lucius pushed him further towards the exit as the raucous grew. </p><p>Her head snapped sideways when she heard her Olivia’s squeal of pain – her fingers closing around her wand. She rolled her eyes when she realised the younger students were fruitlessly trying to reverse the charm and Olivia’s eyebrows were changing to match her hair. A figure sat stooped next to her – Regulus. His hair was red but his eyes were distant.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>It was after dinner that she ran into one of the culprits of the chaos that her dinner had descended into. The one, of course, that she least wanted to see. As she marched down the corridor a door flung open into her path causing Alora to screech to a halt. There was a flash of strawberry blonde hair and a high-pitched giggle and Alora sighed before watching the retreating girl strut away,<p>“You’ve never looked more gorgeous love” her eyes narrowed into slits before they even landed on him. </p><p>A lazy Sirius Black emerged from the broom closet and she rolled her eyes as she watched him straighten his tie and card his fingers through his hair. A slow smirk grew over his face as he caught sight of hers causing her scowl to deepen, </p><p>“Fix it” his eyes lit up at the words that gritted out from between her teeth. The tone that would have made almost anybody else snap into action only appeared to make Black look even more satisfied and amused, </p><p>“Black I swear to Merlin fix my hair” </p><p>“Now…now Hastings how would that look…” he began patronisingly cocking his head to the side, </p><p>“…no special treatment just because we shared a bed once” he winked as the self-satisfied smirk grew into a face splitting grin. Her wand was raised before she took another breath.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if you'd like to read more :) :) </p><p>Hope everyone's well Xx</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! Finally polishing off and posting this story that I've had for a while - I hope you enjoy, Please let me know if there's people here that would like to read more :) </p><p>Hope everyone's managing to stay safe and healthy in this crazy, crazy time we're living through at the moment. Here to chat always!! Xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>